SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)
SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) is an American web series created by EB The Original Master. The series premiered on June 11, 2015 through August 2, 2018 with a total of 56 episodes and is a Roblox adaptation of the Nickelodeon cartoon with the same name, created by Stephen Hillenburg, bearing the same characters and settings. Unlike the actual series, this series contains mature jokes, references to video games, adult humor and other medias. Programs Used SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) is usually done using Roblox Studio and edited using Windows Movie Maker. Snipping Tool is another program used to take the screenshots of the scenes for the episodes. However, this series is not animated like the TV show because the creator stated that animation isn't his interest and instead, drags the objects and characters around as little animation segments. Sound Recorder/Narration is used to record the characters voices and lines. All of the voices are done by EB The Original Master. Seasons & Episodes Unlike the TV series, the seasons for the Roblox Series are counted by years, not numbers. For example, Season 2015 is the first season, Season 2016 is the second season, and Season 2017 is the third season. EB The Original Master is planning to post articles for some of his episodes from his series, not all of them. Season 2015 *1a. The Robbery 1b. Sandy Sandy Quite Contrary (June 11, 2015) *2a. The Jellyfish Picnic 2b. Patrick and The Beanstalk (June 15, 2015) *3a. Jurassic Sponge 3b. The Ghost of Goo Lagoon (June 17, 2015) *4a. The Heatwave 4b. Social Sponge (June 19, 2015) *5a. Retro Land 5b. The Treasure Hunt (July 1, 2015) *6a. Plankton's Boot Camp 6b. Patrick's Sweet Dream (July 8, 2015) *7a. Mine! 7b. Anchors Away (July 20, 2015) *8a. Patrick's Cousin 8b. Rock Sponge (July 24, 2015) *9a. The Zombie Patty! 9b. Gary's Punishment (July 30, 2015) *10a. The Storm 10b. Safety First (August 5, 2015) *11a. Squid-Tut 11b. Gamble Pants (October 9, 2015) *12. The Great Christmas Lock-Out! (December 21, 2015) *13a. The Speeding Ticket (December 30, 2015) 13b. Patty Hyper! (UNFINISHED) Season 2016 *14. SpongeBob & The Samurai Sword (April 1, 2016) *15a. Squid-Con 15b. Promotion in Bikini Bottom (May 27, 2016) *16a. The Revenge of Mario and Luigi 16b. The Final Exam (June 6, 2016) *17a. Stressless Squidward 17b. Clone-A-Sponge (June 13, 2016) *18a. Scam-Me! Plankton 18b. Call of The Jellyfish (June 15, 2016) *19a. Sandy Moves Out 19b. Radio Star (June 22, 2016) *20a. The Sponge Who Cried Wolf (June 29, 2016) 20b. Cool Patrick (June 30, 2016) *21a. Krabby World (July 6, 2016) 21b. Prank Day (July 7, 2016) *22a. Strand Paradise (July 12, 2016) 22b. Patrick's Sleepwalk (July 13, 2016) *23a. Under The Influence (July 18, 2016) 23b. Papa Squidward (July 19, 2016) *24a. The Pied Plankton (July 21, 2016) 24b. A Sticky Situation (July 22, 2016) *25. Lost in Space (July 26-27, 2016) *26a. MailBob DeliveryPants (August 1, 2016) 26b. Ghostly Stories (August 3, 2016) *27a. Patrick Makes Perfect (October 10, 2016) 27b. The Wishing Tree (November 9, 2016) *28a. The Ooze From The Lagoon (November 21, 2016) 28b. Patrick's Prickly Friend (December 22, 2016) *29a. Bikini Idol (December 26, 2016) 29b. Squirrel Season (CANCELLED) Season 2017 *30. Happy New Years! (January 3, 2017) *31a. Squidtopia (January 6, 2017) 31b. Krusty Party (January 16, 2017) *32a. The Island Stood Still (January 28, 2017) 32b. SpongeMcBob's Farm (February 17, 2017) *33a. Pat Rulezs (April 3, 2017) 33b. The Flood (April 4, 2017) *34a. Abandoned Snail (April 29, 2017) 34b. Year of The Dragon (May 22, 2017) *35a. Divorce (June 5, 2017) 35b. Camp Frightmare (June 7, 2017) *36. Grand Sponge Auto (June 13 and June 19, 2017) *37a. Who Framed Mr. Krabs? (June 22, 2017) 37b. Patisimo The Great! (June 23, 2017) *38a. The Vanishing Sponge (June 26, 2017) 38b. Rick's Apartment (June 27, 2017) *39a. Safe Crackers (July 5, 2017) 39b. The Adventures of Mighty Star (July 7, 2017) *40a. Boating Banned (July 7, 2017) 40b. The Tiki's Curse (July 10, 2017) *41a. Jelly Bellies (July 12, 2017) 41b. Jurassic Sponge II (July 14, 2017) *42a. Bad Fur Day (July 18, 2017) 42b. The Chum Secret (July 20, 2017) *43a. The Dream Machine (August 1, 2017) 43b. Meet The Squids (August 3, 2017) *44a. Kook-Off! (August 7, 2017) 44b. Jellyfish Mines (August 11, 2017) *45a. The New Manager (August 14, 2017) 45b. Sponge in The Middle (August 15, 2017) *46a. Blackmail Pat (September 1, 2017) 46b. Shipwreck Shanty (September 15, 2017) *47a. Lozers R Us (September 29, 2017) 47b. Cabin Fever (October 13, 2017) *48a. Krabby Notes (November 13, 2017) 48b. Plankton Rides Again (November 30, 2017) *49a. Alien Invasion (December 11, 2017) 49b. Squid Care (December 13, 2017) Season 2018 *50a. Bikini Bottom Tour (January 2, 2018) 50b. Hunter Krabs (May 2, 2018) *51a. Sandy's Revenge (May 10, 2018) 51b. Gary Tales (May 14, 2018) *52a. Patrick's Work of Art (May 29, 2018) 52b. Sponge Resort (June 5, 2018) *53a. Emotion Commotion (June 12, 2018), 53b. Midnight Madness (June 19, 2018) *54a. Brain Dead (July 12, 2018) 54b. Crystal Terror (July 18, 2018) *55a. Lights Out! (July 24, 2018) 55b. Airborne (July 25, 2018) *56. Aloha Sponge! (August 2, 2018) Season 2019 (Yes, it is not canceled, i checked it as well) * 58a. The Bubble of No Return (January 7, 2019) 58b. Plankton Fun-House (January 15, 2019) * https://www.youtube.com/watch v=Va_o9UjLd54&list=PLki0KPHJHNd2RfF7VFDuv4kE13f7A1Gp3&index=226 (58b) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWYeRrtV53c&list=PLki0KPHJHNd2RfF7VFDuv4kE13f7A1Gp3&index=223 (58a) Mini-Shorts These segments are not part of the main lineup of episodes, instead a spin-off of the main episodes. # Paint War (April 19, 2016) # The Great Go-Kart Race (July 29, 2016) # Sharing is Caring (September 20, 2016) # Block Fort Mayhem (March 31, 2017) # Patrick's Song (June 9, 2017) # Krabs' Night Out (June 29, 2017) Specials Just like the Mini-Shorts, these segments are another part of the spin-off of the main episodes. # A Sponge-Blox Anniversary (June 10, 2016) # SpongeBob for President (November 8, 2016) # Trick O' Treat (October 27, 2017) # The Gift (December 20, 2017) Characters Main * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Gary The Snail * Sheldon J. Plankton Minor * Mrs. Puff * Karen Plankton * Larry The Lobster * Rick Star * Humanoids Locations * Bikini Bottom * Jellyfish Fields * Goo Lagoon * Barg N Mart Songs # The Picnic Song (The Jellyfish Picnic) # I Was Out in Goo Lagoon (The Ghost of Goo Lagoon) # Goodbye Super Mario Bros. (Retro Land) # Going on a Treasure Hunt (The Treasure Hunt) # When You Got a Rusty House (Anchors Away) # We Will Rock You (Rock Sponge) # SpongeBob Sucks (Rock Sponge) # I'm At a Casino (Gamble Pants) # We Wish You A Merry Christmas (The Great Christmas Lock-Out!) # Deck The Halls (The Great Christmas Lock-Out!) # Come Jellyfish (Call of The Jellyfish) # Get Well Patrick (Radio Star) # 100 Pennies Sitting on a Wall (The Sponge Who Cried Wolf) # Cool Patrick Is My Name! (Cool Patrick) # Prank Day Song (Prank Day) # Itsy-Bitsy Spider (Bikini Idol) # Campfire Song (Bikini Idol) # The Heart's Descent (Bikini Idol) # SpongeMcBob Had a Farm (SpongeMcBob's Farm) # Inside The Pipe (The Flood) # The Legendary Good Luck Dragon (Year of The Dragon) # Down The Road We Go (Camp Frightmare) # The Ice Cream Song (Patrick's Song) # The Krabby Patty Song (Patrick's Song) # Ten Little Jellyfish (Patrick's Song) # The Pat Rap (Patrick's Song) # My Friends Can't Even See Me Now (The Vanishing Sponge) # Watch Out! (The Tiki's Curse) # A Krabby Went To Sea (The Dream Machine) # Lozers R Us Song (Lozers R Us) # Walking in a Winter Wonderland (Cabin Fever) # Two Bratty Kids (Squid Care) # This is The Way We Get Dragon Berries (Gary Tales) # Letters of The Alphabet (Brain Dead) # A Vacation We Will Go (Aloha Sponge!) Quotes 3 random quotes for the main characters only. SpongeBob *''"How about a bowl of rice? HOT-N-READY!" '' *''"I'm gunna beat them so hard until their skulls lay on the ground, because I don't want anybody touching my precious Gary!"'' *''"It clearly says Robber on the top of your head!"'' Patrick *''"Suck a lemon SpongeBob"'' *''"This is all your fault. You're the one making me dress up in this suit and tie. Looking like James Bond"'' *''"I spent hours working on this, and it's going to be a huge shocker" Squidward *"''This Krabby Patty taste like wet feet, diarrhea!" *''"LEAVE, ME, ALONE!"'' *''"I hate Diet Big Gulp!"'' Mr. Krabs *''"Goodbye and Good Riddance!"'' *''"That little yellow idiot disrespected me rules!"'' *"Hello I'm Mr. Krabs, and I like money!" Sandy Cheeks *''"I was making sure the planets were spinning correctly you idiot"'' *''"Howdy!"'' *''"Yee-Haw!"'' Plankton *''"I went to college!"'' *''"I will destroy all of you!"'' *"Hand me the Krabby Patty secret formula!" External Links *Creator's Channel *Series Playlist *Google+ Connections Page Category:YouTube Series Category:Comedy Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2017 shows returning in 2018 Category:Pages with red links